My Immortal
by G-Baby8991
Summary: I wrote this when I heard this song by Evanescence. I couldn't help but think about Parker and her brother so I wrote this. I hope you love it. Any reviews are welcome.


Hey guys this is my first story so please don't be too harsh with the reviews. I hope you love the story.

Eliot finished off his beer with one last gulp. He placed the bottle down on the bar and laughed at the joke Hardison made.

"Hey guys lets go back to my place. I just rented some new movies. Ones an action flick and another a chick flick as you guys call it." Sophie said in her British accent. Nate agreed to go and Hardison got excited about the chick flick. Eliot shook his head in disgust at Hardison for getting excited.

"Yeah lets go. Let me grab my jacket from the apartment. Go on without me. I'll catch up." He said as he got up. He went to the elevator and pushed the button for Nates floor. On his way up he realized Parker hadn't been with them in the bar.

The elevator doors opened and he walked out and to Nates apartment door. He walked inside and heard a piano playing. He cautiously walked into the apartment and saw Parker at the table playing an electric piano. He watched as she started to sing to the music.

"_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my_

_Childish fears._

_And if you have to leave, _

_I wish that you would just leave._

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone."_

Tears started to pour down her face as she sang. All at once he wanted to both comfort her and leave her alone. He was wondering why she was crying and all at once he remembered what day it was.

It was the anniversary of her brother's death.

His heart was breaking for her as he watched her sing in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. The tears did not affect her voice at all.

"_These wounds won't _

_Seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that_

_Time cannot erase."_

He walked over and sat in the chair next to her and watched her play. She had no reaction to him sitting there at all. It was like she was oblivious to everything around her.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all_

_Of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight_

_Away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all_

_Of these years._

_But you still have_

_All of me." _

He continued to watch her and completely forgot about going to watch a couple movies at Sophie's. He wanted to comfort Parker so bad but he didn't know how.

"_You used to captivate me_

_BY your resonating light._

_Now I'm bound by the life you_

_Left behind._

_Your face it haunts _

_My once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice it chased away _

_All the sanity in me."_

He felt so sorry for Parker all of a sudden and felt bad about calling her crazy all the time. Yes she was psychotic but not a bad psychotic. And it wasn't her fault that she was crazy. She couldn't help it. All the things she has had to face in her life would drive anybody over the edge.

"_These wounds won't _

_Seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that_

_Time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all_

_Of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight_

_Away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all_

_Of these years._

_But you still have_

_All of me." _

He remembered in the ice cave when she had been crying and saying that she wanted to do the right thing and bring that womans husband back to her. His heart had broke for her in that moment as well. And in the moments like those was when he started to care about her in a completely different way. He doubted she felt the same way so he had kept distance and went on acting as he usually did. He wanted so badly to be with her but he knew that would never happen.

"_I've tried so hard to tell_

_Myself that you're gone._

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all_

_Of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight_

_Away all of your._

_And I held your hand through all_

_Of these years._

_But you still have,_

_All of me."_

At the very last note her voice cracked and she fell into his arms and hugged him tightly. Her face went into the crook of his neck and she sat there and sobbed, clinging to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her there and made comforting noises. After about five minutes of this the shoulder of his button up shirt was completely soaked but he didn't care. She looked up at him with big eyes and looked at him. And then she did something he didn't expect.

She kissed him.

Somehow he knew that she knew that everything was going to be fine.

Yet again I ask you to be nice and that this is my first time and I don't know how well it went.

The song is My Immortal by Evanescence. I do not own the show Leverage or any of the characters. I do not the song either. Thank you for reading even if you didn't like it. Every review is welcome whether its good or bad.

Love,

G-Baby8991


End file.
